User talk:Nacxs
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nacxs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Airblade86 (Talk) 22:50, January 28, 2010 Army of Saradomin Ok dude, you can join us bring down zerouh. Our clan is aos clan2. Come in any time. Pardon me I am sorry, I was away this weekend which is why I could not reply to you. I will send the Triumvirates top diplomat to give you the 1000 gold if you will indeed pledge yourself to our side instead of the corrupter Aeraes. Please state your opinion. ゼロウ 18:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) As a token of good faith I would like to donate 10k gold to you on behalf of aos please respond if you accept to this deal. 03:17, February 3, 2010 (UTC) hello I would just like to say that zerouh is corrupted, look he is bribing you to join him, is that the sign of a good leader? [[User:Alonso1304|'Deija-Vu Xii']] ([[User talk:Alonso1304|'Talk']] • [[Clan:Deja Vu|'DV']]) 20:16, February 2, 2010 (UTC) *For your information, It was not I who bribed someone. He stated that he would like 1K in exchange for joining. That is an insignificant price and I am not corrupt. ゼロウ 21:07, February 2, 2010 (UTC) *I don't want to merge with your clan, it seems sketchy because you have already sided with zerouh and now you are coming to us. I just don't trust you enough to share power with you. Thank you. United Runescape I will talk to King about a merger but for now add my username Darkness0988. Gold Is it really necessary? I mean, come on. You'll join for gold? Who's corrupt now? � < � � < � � < � � < < � � < � � � < � � � < � � � < � � � < � � < ^ Nacxs: First, � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � ^ #You are stupid, my clans currency are willow logs, I only need the gold for resources. � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � ^ #I clearly said that I am an 11 year old child, why are you acting like I'm a crazy koot? � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � ^ #I said that I would take soldiers, not money, but if I was given gold, as I stated, I would be allied with the Triumvirate without conditions. � � � � � � � � � � � � ^ #I stated that if the war did not happen within 5 weeks than I would return the soldiers, break away from the Triumvirate, and ally(attempt) with the AoS. � � � � ^ Any Questions, runt? � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � ^ ^ Nacxs: Whomever posted this message at the very top, is obviously a nerd affected by short term memory loss. � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � ^